O Belo de Konoha
by Luana Rosette
Summary: Uma batalha, uma "quase morte", uma revira volta... um novo amor?


Eu tive a idéia para essa fic quando a anos atrás eu e a Lituana estávamos vendo o episodio 114 de Naruto, entre gritos, suspiros e sorrisos maliciosos concordamos que esse casal merecia uma fic. E para alimentar ainda mais o ego de minha bem amada amiga, eu vou repetir pela milésima vez: "Sim Litu, você estava, está, e sempre estará certa, o Chouji é lindo, ele só era gordo" (revirando os olhos)

Entrosamento do casal segundo a autora: Uma grande amizade que pode facilmente evoluir para amor, só precisa de um empurrãozinho, e por que não eu a dá-lo de uma vez?^_^

O belo de Konoha

"_**A operação foi um sucesso"**_

Já havia algum tempo que sua única companhia, em meio a aquela escuridão, eram palavras perdidas.

"_**Por que ele não acorda então?"**_

Apesar de algumas lhe parecerem carinhosas, em seu estado não pode reconhecer nenhuma das vozes que o embalou.

"_**A técnica que ele usou o desgastou muito, é visível em seu estado atual, o Choudan Bakugeki é realmente uma técnica devastadora para o corpo de quem a aplica, é um milagre ainda estar vivo"**_

Algumas destas palavras lhe davam medo

"_**Pois eu não acho, esse idiota não morreria tão facilmente, não sabendo que eu não deixaria"**_

Algumas lhe davam esperança.

"_**Vou descansar um pouco, outro médico vai assumir agora, sugiro que faça o mesmo, tantos dias nesse sofá é dose. Não entendo como você agüentou ficar todos esses dias sentado nessa cadeira sem dormir "**_

Mas acima de tudo, o que lhe dava forças para sair dessa escuridão...

"_**Que chatice, por que as mulheres tem que dizer coisas tão desnecessárias? Que problemáticas."**_

... desse mundo de vozes sem donos ou rostos...

"_**Afinal, a realidade é tão simples." **_

... era esse calor que volta e meia lhe afagava o rosto, algo tão simples, tão terno, uma caricia talvez... mas ... de quem é?

"_**É porque**_ _**eu o amo"**_

_______________________

Seus olhos abriram-se cautelosos, se adaptando aos poucos a luz que vinha da janela.

Tentando ajudar no processo, ergue fracamente o braço na vã esperança de bloquear o sol. O braço que viu foi diferente do que via todas as manhãs, era mais fino e com os músculos mais definidos. A sua perplexidade foi grande, mais isso não o impediu de continuar a sua análise, abaixando-o um pouco pode ver melhor a sua mão, e com a outra, diante de seus olhos, apalpou assombrado seus finos dedos.

Quando ia abaixar as suas mãos, e analisar o resto de seu corpo, a porta do quarto é aberta com violência e a bela Hokage passou por ela tempestuosa bradando com alguns outros médicos e jounins que tentavam acompanhá-la

- COMO ASSIM DERAM ALTA??? EU DISSE 3 SEMANAS!!!! 3 SEMANAS DE OBSERVAÇÃO!!!! COMO EU PODERIA SER MAIS CLARA??!! VÃO ATRAS A-G-O-R-A DESSE JOUNIN ESTÚPIDO!!! E NEM QUE SEJA AMARRADO, NEM QUE QUEBREM TODOS OS SEUS OSSOS, TRAGAM ELE A... - pela primeira vez a loira olha para seu paciente, no momento encolhido em um dos cantos da cama - ...qui. Bom dia – as feições mudaram drasticamente – Vejo que acordou.

- Tsss, depois dessa barulheira também – uma outra voz se manifestou no quarto. – ele acordaria mesmo se estivesse morto.

O dono desse comentário mórbido finalmente apareceu no campo de visão do paciente. Nara Shikamaru entra no quarto com as mãos nos bolsos, ainda tendo que empurrar com os ombros uns poucos médicos que ficavam em seu caminho.

- E aí Chouji? – O chuunin encolhe os ombros sem jeito na frente do amigo – Já...hum, está melhor?

- Melhor? – o cérebro de Chouji precisou de alguns minutos para processar a pergunta, mas logo se lembrou dos acontecimentos dos dias anteriores – Cla... claro, eu estou bem... – algumas poucas lágrimas caíram de seus olhos – eu consegui... eu ganhei, eu ganhei sozinho, provei que não estou sozinho e ganhei, não estou sozinho, que não sou inútil...

As palavras que saiam de sua boca não pareciam fazer sentido, a Hokage chegou a pensar seriamente em fazer um exame mais apurado no cérebro de seu paciente, mas Shikamaru, mais consciente dos sentimentos de seu amigo, entendeu cada uma delas. Ele esteve presente em cada etapa da difícil infância de Chouji, como era desprezado por cada um e menosprezado por sua aparência.

"Gordos estúpidos".Eram como eram chamados os ninjas de seu clã, mas Shikamaru sempre pode ver o potencial de seu amigo. "Venha sem falta atrás de nos Chouji!", foi o que disse antes de confiar a ele sua ultima e mais importante luta, mesma luta que agora dá todo o motivo para a inquietude de Shikamaru, afinal, aqueles ferimentos no corpo de seu amigo, vieram de sua escolha como líder.

- Que bom – um sorriso desconsertado nasceu na face de Shikamaru diante a felicidade de Chouji – eu nunca duvidei de você.

- Ele disse que eu era um gordo inútil, mas... – as palavras do chuunin chegam aos seus ouvidos finalmente – o.. obrigado.

Era constrangedor para ambos aquela situação, para Chouji, por que raramente as pessoas reconheciam seus esforços, fato que o fez pensar em meio a um sorriso "tinha que ser o Shikamaru". E quanto a Shikamaru, por ter que presenciar mais um dos doces sorrisos de seu companheiro e melhor amigo, quando este estava ferido, na sua concepção, graças a um mau julgamento seu, só pode pensar "tinha que ser o Chouji".

A face do genin involuntariamente se tornavam cada vez mais vermelha, virava o rosto desesperado, tentando evitar que seu amigo o visse naquela situação constrangedora, mas não pode evitar, o garoto que amava, o estava olhando de um jeito tão terno, queria poder dizer o quão feliz se sentia por aquelas palavras, não, queria dizer o quanto o amava, mas para ele era impossível, nunca que Shikamaru o corresponderia, como poderia? Sendo Chouji quem era...

Apesar de ainda sentir dor quando se move desnecessariamente, o genin tenta se sentar, com o tronco já ereto e as costas devidamente apoiadas na cabeceira da cama, as pessoas ao seu redor o observavam apreensivas, não compreendeu tanto cuidado, até descer o os olhos para seu corpo.

- Mas que droga é ess...

Assustado, e sem parar de apalpar o próprio peito, Chouji tenta se levantar em um pulo da cama, mas tropeçando no lençol vai de cara no chão.

Ainda desnorteado, ele rasteja um pouco antes de levantar desajeitado e trôpego em direção ao grande espelho no canto do quarto.

Assistindo ao show que o amigo estava dando, Shikamaru tentou avançar em sua direção, mas a Hokage estende seu braço o impedindo de ajudar.

- Ele tem que passar por isso sozinho, deixe que se acostume. Foi por isso que eu trouxe aquilo para o quarto.

O "aquilo", no caso, era um espelho que possibilitou Chouji de ver seu corpo inteiro, não podia acreditar, não só seus braços e mãos, mas todo o seu corpo estava magro, bem definido e visivelmente em forma, pela primeira vez, poderia dizer que tinha o corpo de um garoto normal. Tocou o rosto e não sentiu aquelas bochechas volumosas, foi ainda assombrado que tentava adivinhar seu próprio peso " devo estar com...42...44... há, não importa".

- Mas como...

- Como aconteceu? – Tsunade interrompe seus pensamentos altos – esperava que você pudesse explicar melhor do que nós, mas pela maneira que seu corpo se "transformou", eu diria que você usou a técnica Choudan Bakugeki, garoto tolo – balançou a cabeça contrariada.

- Sim, foi isso mesmo, mas eu esperava ter morrido!!! Meu pai quando me ensinou essa técnica me disse que a morte era estatisticamente certa, e no estado que eu estava quando a utilizei...

- Hum, pelo que parece você conseguiu superar algumas estatísticas durante aquela luta, por uns bons dias você ficou em estado crítico, cuidei pessoalmente de seu caso, mas aparentemente só ficaram algumas seqüelas.

Seqüelas? Chouji sorriu diante do espelho admirando o que a Hokage chamava de seqüelas, seu novo e remodelado corpo. E seu sorriso só aumentou quando um pensamento lhe veio a mente "com esse corpo eu finalmente poderei me confessar para o Shikamaru, eu sei que ...hum, o que é isso?".

Algo ainda o incomodava, de vez em quando uma mecha de seu cabelo castanho caia sobre seus olhos, soprando determinado para cima, ele nota o que faltava.

- Shikamaru, onde está a minha bandana?

- Bem... Sobre isso... – o representante do clã Nara enrola – é melhor ser eu a contar...

- O que houve?

Chouji começava a ficar preocupado, afinal aquele era o símbolo de que ele era um honrado ninja da folha, e o repentino interesse em Shikamaru em observar o teto ao invés de encará-lo, não estava ajudando muito. Tsunade, abandonando seu papel de médica e Hokage, não pode evitar de soltar uma discreta risada diante da falta de jeito do jovem chuunin.

- Ai que droga, como vou explicar... tss se bem que até certo ponto é auto explicativo.

Foi resmungando coisas sem sentido que Shikamaru caminhou até seu amigo e o guiou até a janela do quarto de hospital.

Varias garotas histéricas começaram a gritar quando viram a figura do garoto do clã dos Akimichi no parapeito. Era bizarro, pelo menos para alguém como Chouji. Por segundos se perguntou por que tantas meninas estavam com raiva dele, até conseguir distinguir uma palavra da outra.

- Chouji, gostoso!!! Desce aqui!!!

- Eu te amo, não ouve essa baranga não, vem pra mim.

- Não pra mim!!!!

- Eu sempre soube que você era lindo, te amo!!!

- Mas o que... – Chouji olha perplexo Shikamaru

- Arf... Está assim desde que a idiota da Ino te viu depois que saiu da sala de operação, espalhou pela cidade inteira seu novo... estado. Algumas curiosas conseguiram te visitar, mas com o tempo se tornaram tantas que foram proibidas de entrar no hospital – olha para baixo aborrecido – mulheres, como podem ser tão barulhentas? Não é Chou...

Mas não terminou o que ia dizer, se calou ao ver o rosto feliz de seu amigo, e o entendia, não era sempre que se tornava o centro das atenções, principalmente de maneira tão agradável, suspirando, e deixando um pequeno sorriso de canto de boca se desenhar, Shikamaru se viu vencido por aqueles olhos brilhantes, sem duvida era o mesmo Chouji.

- Quer ir lá em baixo? – disse meio contrariado.

Chouji apenas concordou com a cabeça. Os dois adolescentes passam correndo pelos adultos, um deles se segurando o máximo possível para que suas feições não demonstrassem a dor que sentia em cada membro de seu corpo, e outro analisando o máximo possível as expressões do amigo, atrás de qualquer sinal de dor ou desconforto, e assim seguiram pelas instalações medicas nessa brincadeira particular.

- Hokage-sama – um dos médicos se manifesta – ele não estava ainda sob observação? Não seria melhor trazê-lo de volta?

- Tudo bem – Tsunade suspira conformada – eu já havia diagnosticado o caso daquele garoto há muito tempo, e pelo o que eu vi, o melhor remédio para o caso dele, já está sendo aplicado.

A loira sorri se lembrando do rosto de seu paciente quando passou por ela, e principalmente o do chuunin que o acompanhou.

- Mas afinal Shikamaru – Chouji pergunta quando estão ás portas do hospital – o que essas garotas tem haver com o sumiço da minha bandana?

- Já vai descobrir – o garoto de cabelos negros diz enquanto abre a porta – já vai descobrir. Mas antes, não acha melhor trocar de...

Era tarde de mais, antes de Shikamaru terminar a frase, Chouji, que já havia passado da porta e chegando na rua. Descobriu que misturar metade da população feminina de Konoha e uma daquelas roupas de hospital estrategicamente abertas atrás não era algo muito recomendável.

_______________________

Com o sumiço de Sasuke, o posto de ídolo dourado de Konoha havia mudado de dono, e qual não foi à surpresa de Chouji ao descobrir que era ele? Sendo robusto desde que se entende por gente, o genin nunca pode perceber algo que se tornara tão obvio, pelo menos para todas as pessoas viventes em Konoha, ele era dono de uma beleza máscula impressionante, olhos penetrantes, cabelos rebeldes, músculos definidos em um corpo extremamente desejável, era inegavelmente g-o-s-t-o-s-o, em todos os sentidos da palavra.

Desde o momento que deixou o hospital, era cercado por varias garotas desejosas por um simples olhar seu, adultos curiosos e admirados, e garotos, de escolha sexual duvidosa ou apenas enciumados, apenas uma coisa era certa, nunca Chouji se sentiu tão desejado.

Se fosse apenas isso...

O primeiro sinal da mudança de sua vida, veio com a resposta da pergunta que fez a Shikamaru quando deixaram o quarto de hospital.

Sua bandana havia sido levada por uma de suas fãs, tentou não se mostrar aborrecido, não queria causar confusão, mas com certeza queria sua bandana de volta. Com a ajuda de Shikamaru, precisou de apenas algumas horas de investigação para achar a casa da ladra.

Qual não foi sua surpresa quando recebeu a sua bandana de volta prontamente, mas totalmente remodelada, o tecido azul fora recortado de forma que sobrasse apenas uma pequena borda torneando protetor com o símbolo de Konoha gravado.

- Desculpe – a garota secava descaradamente Chouji – foi um acidente.

- Tu... tudo bem.

Chouji, desconcertado, apenas pegou os restos mortais da bandana e saiu o mais rápido possível da casa da doida, apesar de seus olhos serem falsamente inocentes, era mais do que claro o que se passava na cabeça da garota "nunca que eu vou deixar meu amado Chouji com uma calcinha na cabeça", já a alguns passos de distância, os dois amigos ainda puderam ouvir:

- AAAAH, EU TOQUEI NA MÃO DO CHOUJI!!!!!!!

- Mulheres... – Shikamaru toma a bandana da mão do Chouji – isso aqui está um lixo. – e se afastando de Chouji pega o caminho para casa.

- A... a minha bandana... – Chouji ergue a mão paralisado vendo o amigo se afastar.

- Tenha calma – ainda de costas, ergue o braço e balança a bandana – amanhã eu vou falar com o Asuma-sensei para ajeitar pra você.

E foi vendo seu amigo do clã Nara se afastar que Chouji teve a vã ilusão que as coisas não pudessem piorar.

Pelo visto ele não era um leitor assíduo das teorias do caos...

O ocorrido da bandana só foi o começo, garotas com os pretextos mais bobos possíveis puxavam assunto, pessoas que antes o ignoravam agora corriam desesperados atrás dele para se aproveitar de sua recente fama, e para piorar, Shikamaru se tornava uma figura cada vez mais ausente em sua vida, afinal, como mais novo chuunin, tinha outras preocupações, como sua entrada na Academia e novas missões mais difíceis, a para piorar, por ter subido de nível, não treinaria mais como seu companheiro de grupo.

Uma das esperanças que teve ao se ver nesse corpo novo, antes mesmo de sorrir diante da possibilidade de uma aceitação geral pelas pessoas da vila, foi a idéia de que finalmente poderia se declarar para a pessoa que mais estimava.

Suas palavras de apoio e confiança foram o único alicerce que o manteve durante toda a sua vida, e aos poucos essas mesmas palavras modelaram um sentimento nele que só podia chamar de amor. Mas defeitos era o que não faltava nessa desejada relação, alem de serem do mesmo sexo, por seu corpo, ele não se achava digno de sequer olhar com o mínimo de malicia para Shikamaru, por mais que o amigo tentasse levantar seu moral nunca se achou digno de desenvolver tal sentimento, mas agora, mesmo sendo aquele que todos de Konoha mais desejam por perto, não tinha a única pessoa que queria do lado.

Sua vida virou de cabeça para baixo, em todos os sentidos possíveis:

- No treino:

- Para esse exercício vocês precisam de suas kunais a mão – Asuma-sensei explicava

-Droga, eu esqueci a minha – Chouji lamenta.

- PODE USAR A MINHA!!!!! – coro de garotas desesperadas invadindo a campo de treinamento.

- Se afastem suas cobras, ele é meu...digo, ele é do meu grupo – Ino se posiciona em posição de combate para o inicio de uma batalha épica.

Enquanto o incrível duelo de 1x1000 rolava solto sob o olhar perplexo de Asuma-sensei, Chouji revirava os olhos e ficava imaginando o que Shikamaru estaria fazendo, "talvez esteja em uma missão de nível C ou B..."

Nas missões:

- Azul 51, azul 51, o alvo se move em sua direção, azul 51 responda. – Ino contatava Chouji.

- Azul 52, aqui é azul 53 – o substituto de Shikamaru no grupo entra na freqüência – azul 51 está fora de combate, tentarei imobilizar sozinho o alvo canino.

- Azul 53, o que houve com azul 51? – Asuma-sensei pergunta de sua posição.

- Forças maiores o tiraram da missão.

O garoto disse isso enquanto alcança o cachorro que seu grupo fora contratado para resgatar no meio do mato, perto do quintal de uma velha senhora, enquanto Chouji era soterrado por seu fã-clube.

Em casa:

- Querida, você não vai comer? - Akimichi Chouza pergunta a sua esposa – você se esforçou tanto em fazer esse jantar.

- É que... – a mulher olhava receosa a janela – eu sinto que estamos sendo observados.

Chouji se encolheu em seu canto da mesa, pois sabia o que era que os estavam observando, afinal, já conhecia muito bem aqueles olhos determinados e febris que se esgueiravam na janela de sua casa.

Isso se resumiu apenas a primeira semana de sua nova vida, perseguições de uns e ausência de outros, já que Shikamaru se resumia a trocar apenas meia dúzia de palavras quando raramente se encontravam e sumir novamente. Podia resumir sua vida em apenas uma palavra "inferno".

Mas não era só Chouji que afundava em suas novas preocupações, de fato, toda a vila de Konoha se via presa em um grande dilema, afinal, durante essa semana todos observaram que apesar de seu súbito emagrecimento, seu estomago matinha a mesma potencia.

Providencias teriam que ser tomadas.

_______________________

Estava fácil demais, conseguira sair de casa livre de todo e qualquer histeria feminina, quando foi na Ichiraku pedir um ramen, estava morto de fome, por uma estranha razão, sua mãe não permitiu que repetisse o café da manhã.

Foi com um enorme sorriso que recebeu a tigela fumegante, os donos da barraca se deram ao luxo de observar o novo bibelô da vila. Já mais acostumado com os olhares que eram despontados para ele, Chouji degustou cada pedaço de seu ramen com o maior dos sorrisos, e para sua maior felicidade, nenhuma garota havia o seguido dessa vez.

Limpando a boca com as costas da mão de maneira infantil, ele não pode evitar de lançar um olhar triste para a cadeira do lado, o mesmo lugar que normalmente Naruto ocupava nas infindáveis tardes de degustações de ramen da Ayame-san. Shikamaru havia dito para ele que tanto Naruto quanto Sakura haviam deixado Konoha para ir atrás de pistas do paradeiro de Sasuke. Chouji aperta os hashis com força ao lembrar do estado que Shikamaru descreveu estar Naruto quando voltou a vila, e de quem o havia colocado naquele estado "tanto esforço, e ele ainda... Sasuke nos traiu, e Naruto ainda vai atrás dele, mesmo depois de ter sido ferido daquele jeito..."

- Não se pode explicar os motivos de uma amizade – uma voz diz atrás dele – nem os que a formou nem os que a mantêm, só se pode aceitar e esperar que tudo termine bem.

Chouji se vira e vê Shikamaru no banco do lado, este apenas sorvia um chá despreocupadamente, como se seu sumiço não fosse nada de mais. "Como sempre, ele parece saber o que estou pensando" Chouji só pode sorrir diante dessa conclusão, o que deixou Shikamaru momentaneamente desconcertado.

- Não tenho te visto muito por aí. – Chouji bota para fora o que o aborrece na última semana. – E quanto a minha bandana? O Asuma-sensei disse que você não falou com...

- Ando meio ocupado – desvia os olhos, cortando a ultima declaração de Chouji – e... você não parece estar em uma situação muito diferente.

-Hum?

Olhando para trás Chouji vê um mar de garotas com um olhar maligno, todas sedentas por sua atenção. Shikamaru, já ciente da cena, termina seu chá, paga o balconista e se retira deixando o amigo com seus pepinos.

- Shi...Shikamaru – Chouji chama o amigo enquanto o cerco se fecha a seu redor.

- Te vejo por aí – acena se distanciando sem deixar de resmungar – mulheres...

Conformado com sua sina, Chouji resolve adotar a política de Sasuke e Neji e simplesmente ignorar, se virando novamente para a bancada, pede mais um ramen, aquele que acabara de comer não enchera nem um décimo de seu prodigioso estomago.

- Hum... bem, acabaram os ingredientes – o tio da banca tentou explicar.

- Acabou? Mas eu vi vocês começarem a preparar um agora a pouco.

- É para... outro cliente - a tia tenta emendar

- Não tem mais ninguém nessa banca alem de mi...

- EU QUERO UM RAMEN

- NÃO EU QUERO UM RAMEN

- EU QUERO 10 RAMENS!!!!!!!!!

Uma enxurrada de garotas pularam na banca para desespero de Chouji e se antes tinha alguma esperança de comer algum ramen...

Com a confusão, conseguiu escapar das suas fãs, mas ainda ficou de barriga vazia, afinal, o que estava acontecendo? Tentando se conformar, Chouji vai a direção a uma kitanda, quem sabe lá consegue comprar alguma fruta.

- Tio, pode me ver 5 maças, 10 banana, 3 melancias...

- Sinto muito meu filho, mas todas as frutas estão encomendadas.

- Todas? – olhou desconfiado

Não pode fazer nada, era hora de medidas drásticas, apelou para todos os meios possíveis, pizzarias, restaurantes, barraquinhas, as desculpas variavam das mais simples para as mais mirabolantes, até que chegou em uma padaria e ouviu uma conversa do dono no telefone.

- Entendo... então ele já comeu na Ichiraku... não... pode deixar, se ele aparecer por aqui, não venderei nada para ele... é uma pena perder meu melhor cliente... tem razão, é pelo bem do nosso ídolo...

Ridículo, ridículo, ridículo, ridículo, era penas isso que conseguia pensar, então no final era tudo um complô para fazê-lo manter a forma? Não pode acreditar no tanto de gente que estava se metendo na sua vida, e o idiota do Shikamaru nem estava do seu lado.

Por que? Por que nesse momento em que sua vida mudou tanto, seu melhor amigo, e a pessoa que mais gosta, estava longe? E por escolha própria, era tão injusto.

- Mãe!!!! - Adentrou sua casa em uma ultima esperança – pode me preparar um...

- Ai meu filho, você acabou de tomar um café da manhã e um ramen, espere até o jantar, eu prometo te preparar um...

- Deixa para lá.

Chouji deixa a própria casa com um olhar desolado, o que era mais triste nem era a recusa de sua mãe, mas o fato dela saber que ele já comeu um ramen, ela fazia parte do complô...

- CHOUJI!!!!! – um grupo de garotas destrambelhadas novamente o cercou.

Não sabia se era apenas a fome, mas o seu humor não estava dos melhores, empurrando algumas das garotas, correu daquele grupo irritante. Correu por um bom tempo, e sem saber que direção seguia, passou por ruas, a quadra que brincava quando era mais novo, uma grade entreaberta, uma escada e enfim um assento coberto, era tudo muito familiar, sorriu diante de tantas lembranças, foi lá que fez seu primeiro e melhor amigo, Shikamaru.

Deitando de costas, e olhando para as nuvens, sua mente pela primeira vez no dia pode viajar para fora de seu corpo e se perder em memória de sua infância, não demorou muito para sua pálpebras caírem e a escuridão consciente o envolver. Tantas coisas aconteceram, sempre se fingira de conformado, como se as palavras venenosas que alfinetavam nele não o magoasse como magoavam, de vez em quando disfarçava sua tristeza em pequenos rompantes de fúria, era fácil manter tal mascara, ainda mais com um amigo como Shikamaru para lhe apoiar, mas agora, que estava cercado de mimos e elogios, viu de que nada adiantava se as únicas palavras da única pessoa que queria ouvir não ouvia mais.

- Shikamaru no baka – resmunga, completando em pensamento "no fim, você foi o único que não disse nada de meu novo corpo".

- Por que necessariamente eu sou um idiota?

Chouji abre os olhos assustado para dar de cara com um certo chuunin.

- Tss, eu mereço, sou xingado quando nem faz dez segundos que cheguei – se senta no lado de seu amigo que agora levanta o tronco para ficar do lado do recém chegado.

- E não merece? – Chouji não podia ter soado mais venenoso – e o que merece um amigo que abandona o outro no meio de uma tropa de choque?

- Aquelas menininhas? – fala com desdém – você sabe que não me dou bem com mulheres, fora que tinha mais o que fazer.

- Como sempre.

Shikamaru pode sentir cada amargura nas palavras de Chouji, e não gostou do que viu quando se virou para olhá-lo melhor, seus olhos o evitavam, e uma grande angustia modelava cada traço de seu rosto, o genin sofria, e apenas essa informação o fazia se comprimir por dentro.

- "Aqui é um bom lugar mesmo, dá para ver bem as nuvens".

- O que? – Chouji olha estarrecido pela primeira vez o amigo ao seu lado, ele recitava as mesmas palavras de quando o conheceu – o que você dis...

- "É o maximo comer batatinhas fritas" – tira de uma sacola que carregava um enorme saco de batatas fritas – "enquanto se vê as nuvens" – e com o olhar que conquistou dia após dia o coração do gentil representante do clã Akimichi, o encara com um sorriso de canto de boca – "não acha?"

- "Sim" - concordou

E assim como da primeira vez, trocaram um sorriso cúmplice, e o silêncio entre eles mais uma vez os embalou em um momento mágico que só eles sabiam explicar o tamanho de sua importância, a mesma importância de anos atrás.

"Ele era uma pessoa estranha, não conseguia classificar alguém que fala-se comigo de maneira tão natural de outra forma, ele era visivelmente diferente, e especial."

_**Mini flash-back**_

_**- Meu nome é Shikamaru, do clã Nara, e você? – perguntou o garoto que não devia ter mais que a minha idade**_

_**- Chouji do clã Akimichi, Akimichi Chouji – respondi prontamente, mas quase me arrependi quando disse o nome de meu clã, tinha medo de como iria reagir.**_

_**- Chouji? – foi tudo o que perguntou antes de sorrir, aquilo me aqueceu por dentro - Parece que nos daremos muito bem.**_

_**- Eu também acho.**_

_**Acho que foi naquele momento, não precisou mais do que aquilo, talvez apenas tempo para perceber, mas naquele instante eu tinha me apaixonado. **_

_**Fim do mini flash-back**_

- SHI-KA-MA-RU... – ondas malignas foram detectadas pelo jovem chuunin, que pula agilmente de onde estava, a tempo de ver milhares de kunais serem cravadas no lugar onde estava sentado.

- Eu mereço...

E foi sob o olhar descrente de Chouji, e de profundo aborrecimento de Shikamaru que milhares de garotas apareceram com um aspecto demoníaco.

- Como você ousa entupir o nosso chouji de batatas?

-Depois do nosso esforço de manter ele magrinho.

- Você não é amigo dele?

- Aposto que você quer é que ele volte a ficar balofo como antes.

- É isso aí, aposto que tem inveja do nosso Chouji-kun.

- Despeitado

- Invejoso

- Idiota.

-Ba...

- CHEGA!!!!!

Chouji grita ainda sentado, seu olhar é de fúria, durante toda sua vida pode tolerar até certo ponto que zombassem dele, mas zombar de Shikamaru era demais.

- Como vocês ousam...

- Humpf, esquece – Shikamaru abana a mão para cima – é por isso que eu odeio mulheres, sempre tão barulhentas...

Apesar de ainda ser fuzilado por incontáveis olhares furiosos, ele se aproxima novamente de Chouji e oferece a mão para o amigo levantar. Chouji ruboriza diante do ato, mas aceita prontamente, quando já está de pé, vê uma careta de dor no rosto de Shikamaru, quando vai verificar a mão do amigo este a recolhe temeroso.

- Não é nada – fala diante do olhar desconfiado do ex-gordinho – é serio, mas é melhor eu ir logo de uma vez.

E abrindo caminho entre as garotas revoltadas, Shikamaru parte deixando o olhar desolado de Chouji para trás, quando será que o veria de novo?

_______________________

Os dias passam e o físico de Chouji não mudou, mas sua fome era algo constante e a cada dia se sentia mais fraco, e a distancia de Shikamaru não ajudava, estava quase entrando em um grave quadro de depressão, mas ninguém parecia se importar, afinal, seu ídolo estava aparentemente impecável.

Foi se esgueirando pela cidade que conseguiu chegar ao hospital da vila oculta da folha. Talvez lá alem de paz conseguisse algo para curar sua fraqueza, não precisou procurar muito. O melhor antídoto para seus males veio a galope.

- Tss, até que enfim você apareceu.

Seu rosto se iluminou só de ouvir aquela voz rabugenta. Já estava para dobrar o corredor e dar de cara com ele quando ouviu outra voz, por instinto se manteve onde estava a poucos passos de seu amor, mas ainda com uma boa visão do que se desenrolava.

- Desculpe a demora, mas eu fui ver como estava o Gaara.

- E como ele está? Eu pensei que o estado dele não fosse grave.

- E não é, ele não está internado, não precisou, está aqui por outros motivos... – disse misteriosa - voltaremos para a nossa vila amanha.

A pessoa com quem Shikamaru falava era uma garota da vila oculta da areia, Temari, Chouji não ia muito com a cara dela, a garota parecia ter um sádico prazer em provocar Shikamaru.

- É uma pena.

"O que???" Chouji se assusta com o comentário do amigo, de todas as pessoas que conhecia, o chuunin, era a ultima que esperava que sentisse falta dessa garota.

- Eu sei, você ainda precisa de mim, não é? – Temari se insinua em direção a Shikamaru, e acariciou o rosto do garoto.

"Afasta ela, se afasta dela, corta a onda da piranha, mas faz alguma coisa, DROGA!!!!!"

- Sim

"NÃO!!!!!!"

Temari puxa o rosto de Shikamaru em um beijo enquanto massageia sua nuca, Chouji não acreditava no que via, e só piorava à medida que a imagem ficava turva graças a suas lagrimas. Não podia mais ficar lá, correndo, saiu do hospital, e se lixava para quem o visse com o rosto vermelho e se debulhando em lagrimas, se assim como antes, não tinha o único par de olhos negros que queria sobre si.

"Shikamaru no baka"

Mas ainda no hospital, aquela cena supostamente romântica ainda não tinha terminado.

- Hei, calma lá – Shikamaru finalmente se livra dos lábios da garota – o que você pensa que esta fazendo?

- Me despedindo apropriadamente.

- Tss, mulheres... Seguinte, não confunda as coisas, eu já disse que preciso de você, mas também não abusa.

- O que posso fazer, você fica uma gracinha sem graça – seu sorriso sarcástico não podia ser maior.

- To sabendo – revira os olhos – então, vamos para os últimos ajustes?

- Você está fazendo isso há uma semana, poxa, como pode ser tão incompetente?

- Cala a boca, vem, vamos acabar logo com isso.

_______________________

Que se dane Shikamaru, que se dane a Vila, que se dane todo mundo, estava cansado de tudo aquilo, já fazia dias que apenas sofria, não agüentava mais, e agora mais essa.

"Então quer dizer que ele gostava dela, ótimo, que sejam felizes que sejam muuuito felizes"

Pedras, latas, lixo, o que ficava na sua frente ele saia chutando descontando sua raiva, estava furioso, com fome e sozinho... ou melhor, não estava sozinho, não se lembrava mais da ultima vez que conseguiu se manter mais de meia hora nessa sublime condição.

- CHOUJIIIIIII-KUN

Um grupo de garotas o cerca como já era de rotina, mas diferente do normal, quem estava com um brilho maligno e obstinado nos olhos era o alvo de toda aquela atenção, seu estômago se manifesta em um ruído alto e longo, algumas garotas dão passos incertos para trás. Chouji abaixa a cabeça escondendo sua expressão, algo realmente assustador para quem quer que veja, e depois de alguns segundos de silêncio que não era cortado pelos familiares gritinhos histéricos, sua mente já havia decidido, poria "aquela estratégia" em pratica, qual estratégia? Algo realmente maligno, e que já arquitetava a algum tempo em seus momentos mais desesperados.

Levantando o rosto com os olhos brilhando em pura inocência, e a face contendo um sorriso doce e sem graça, ele massageia um de seus braços de maneira meiga e com a voz mais melodiosa que conseguiu disse:

- Hum, garotas, vocês são tão boas para mim, fico feliz de tê-las sempre perto de mim.

Suspiros, gritinhos, e algumas hemorragias nasais explodiram, o efeito fora devastador tendo algumas que chegaram a ponto de desmaiar, seu rosto era a coisa mais bela que já viram e com aquele ar desprotegido, quem não gostaria de abraçar?

- Ano... mas, ui – suspirou apertando o estômago – eu estou com taaanta fome, eu ficaria o dia inteiro com vocês, mas, hum, eu sinto que não poderei ficar muito tempo fora de casa, estou tão fraco... Que pena.

Metade das garotas correram desesperadas atrás de padarias, restaurantes, e qualquer estabelecimento que vendesse comida, e sedentas por mais alguns segundos de sua presença. A outra metade que ficou lá, apenas o olhava, como se nada tivesse acontecido, mas ele conhecia aquela raça de garotas, e sabia também como lidar com elas. Soltando o braço que antes massageava bota uma das mãos na cintura e joga o corpo um pouco de lado, com a outra mão passa em seus cabelos revoltos, e com os olhos semi-serrados e um ar bem sexy fala em uma voz compenetrante e máscula.

- Aí gatas, cês vão agora pegar um rango para mim, e eu prometo que a primeira que voltar vai poder me dar de comer, seja lá o que tiver trazido, BO-CA-A-BO-CA.

Alvoroço, zona, estardalhaço, a outra metade das garotas, correram desesperadas atrás de algo para Chouji, livre de toda aquela atenção, Chouji sorri e apenas espera os frutos de seu plano.

Por sorte, as garotas que chegaram primeiro, foram às garotas do primeiro grupo, essas que não esperavam um "pagamento". Recolhendo tudo o que podia carregar, Chouji corre o mais longe possível, com a promessa que assim que terminar de comer voltaria, antes que alguém do segundo grupo aparecesse.

Entrando em casa, por sorte, a mãe estava ocupada demais na cozinha para notar o filho lotado de sacolas cheias de comida. O pai, que havia voltado de uma missão recentemente, vê o filho, desesperado, correr em direção a seu quarto, e apenas sorriu. O porte robusto era tradição em seu clã*, não entendia a obstinação da aldeia em mantê-lo magro, e até mesmo a sua mulher, que devia entender disso mais do que os outros, de certo foi seduzida depois de ouvir tantos elogios sobre o filho,balançou a cabeça. "Nosso Chouji deve ser amado pelo que é, mas não acho que preciso me preocupar, afinal, ele tem um bom amigo".

Batendo a porta com violência e a trancando em seguida, Chouji chega no meio do quarto, e esparrama toda a comida que trouxe no chão. Era suprimento para no mínimo dez pessoas, seus olhos brilharam como chamas incandescentes. Foi com voracidade que se sentou no meio de todos aqueles embrulhos coloridos e quentinhas e se pôs a rasgar diversas embalagens e destampando potes. Um cheiro doce e salgado se espalhou por todo o seu quarto, era delicioso, mas nem isso aplacava sua ira. E por mais gostos diferentes que impusessee ao seu exigente paladar, nada consegui se sobrepor ao gosto de suas próprias lagrimas.

- QUE DROGA – diz abrindo a embalagem de um hambúrguer – SEU ESTUPIDO, BABACA, CEEEEGO – morde furiosamente o alimento - VOCÊ CONHECE AQUELA IMBECIL A QUANTO TEMPO???? UM MÊS??? MENOS??? – morde novamente e se engasga antes de continuar – EU SOU SEU AMIGO HÁ ANOS SEU IMBECIL, ANOS , DUVIDO QUE ELA POSSA SABER METADE DO QUE EU SEI DE VOCÊ – amassa a embalagem e pega uma lata de doce de leite – DUVIDO QUE ELA JÁ VIU VOCÊ DORMINDO DE NOITE, SEU ROSTO SERENO E...doce, ESTÚPIDO – arremessa a lata que se estraçalha na parede – DUVIDO QUE ELA JÁ TE VIU CORAR!!! EU JÁ TE VI CORAR, É LINDO, VOCÊ FICA LINDO SEU BABACA – abre um pacote de salgadinhos – E RINDO ENTÃO, EU JÁ TE VI RIR MUUUITAS VEZES, eu só ... eu só... EU SÓ QUERIA SABER QUANDO PODEREI TE VER SORRIR DE NOVO!!! – rasga a embalagem esparramando os salgadinhos pelo chão, pega outro hambúrguer – EU ESPEREI TANTO PARA TER CORAGEM PARA FALAR COM VOCÊ SOBRE... sobre... meus sentimentos, MAS VOCÊ NEM ME ESPEROU E JÁ FOI SE ESFREGAR NA PRIMEIRA VAGABUNDA QUE APARECEU NA SUA FRENTE – sacode o sanduíche fazendo voar pelo quarto boa parte do recheio – VOCÊ FOI O ÚNICO, OUVIU???? O U-NI-CO QUE NÃO ME ELOGIOU, QUE NÃO ME SECOU, QUE NÃO ME DESEJOU, QUE NÃO ME ... desejou... talvez... por que não era para ser...

Sentiu-se mais fraco que nunca, com as mãos tremulas olha com o olhar perdido o pão em sua mão, era belo e mingúem negava, mas então porque a simples ausência da confirmação dessa verdade por apenas uma pessoa doía tanto? Se sua beleza não podia atrair a única pessoa que desejava, para que tê-la? Ainda mais se isso a afastava... Não queria mais pensar, nada se resolveria no final, só via uma coisa a se fazer naquele momento, comer, devorou cada coisa comestível que pudesse levantar a altura de sua boca, não via mais qualquer outra lógica na sua existência a não ser aquela.

- Eu já tinha ouvido falar em "brincar com a comida", mas isso é ridículo – a voz que tinha ouvido algumas horas atrás o despertou de seu estado letárgico.

- Shika...maru - sua voz saiu fraca, a boca que disse aquelas palavras estava coberta de molho – o que você...

O chuunin estava sentado em sua janela aberta, sorria com seu adorável canto de boca, não olhava nem por um segundo a bagunça que se formara naquele quarto, apenas fitava firmemente o genin a sua frente, com um olhar... de adoração?

- O que está fazendo aqui? – os olhos de Chouji se estreitaram perigosamente – não existe alguém que você "precisa" de você – disse o precisa o maximo de veneno que sua voz vaga conseguiu.

- Sim, por isso estou aqui.

Shikamaru se afasta da janela e caminha em direção o Chouji, se desviava de cada rastro de comida que o outro garoto havia lançado em cada extensão do próprio quarto. Já na frente do amigo, Shikamaru dobra os joelhos e na ponta dos pés e fica quase da altura do Genin, no momento sem ar, diante da tão pequena distancia do rosto daquele que amava, só pode pensar "por favor... não provoque, não me dê mais esperanças..."

- Não desvie os olhos de mim – a voz de Shikamaru saiu autoritária, como a de chuunin devia ser – está na minha vez de falar.

- você ouviu? Ouviu...tudo? – Chouji se desesperou.

- Eu é que pergunto se você ouviu os seus pais, desesperados, batendo na porta de seu quarto, quando eu cheguei na sua casa sua mãe não parava de chorar, e seu pai estava a ponto de arrombar sua porta, se eu não os lembrasse que era mais pratico pular a sua janela... então me ofereci.

- Quanto você ouviu?

- Hn... – o rosto do chuunin nunca esteve tão vermelho – eu... tenho algo para você. - desconversou

Estende para o amigo um pacote, e este o recebeu de mãos tremulas, o quanto o outro havia ouvido de sua ridícula declaração? Estava meio tonto, tudo estava andando muito rápido, e aquele beijo que viu pouco tempo atrás, ainda doía tanto, a prova disso eram as lagrimas que caiam de seus olhos.

- Baka, você andou me espionando não é? – Shikamaru mais uma vez parecia ler os pensamentos do genin – isso é o que dá não ver as coisas até o fim, aposto que nem viu quando eu a afastei, tss, não entendo o que essas mulheres tem na cabeça, algumas são tão atiradas...

- Você a afastou? – foi tudo o que conseguiu dizer.

- E o que mais se pode fazer se alguém que você não ama te beija?

"Alguém que você não ama..." aquilo deu forças para Chouji formular um tremulo sorriso, e também para abrir o embrulho em suas mãos, "então você não a ama, mas precisa dela, tudo bem, desde que essa vaga ainda esteja em aberta em seu coração eu ainda terei chance". Terminando de abrir o embulho, viu um macio e branco tecido, o estendendo com mais cuidado reconheceu-o como um cachecol. Era delicioso ao toque, ao mesmo tempo tinha uma aparecia resistente, era idêntico ao que usava normalmente.

- Shika...

- Eu... achei que você gostaria de ganhar outro, já tem algum tempo que você usava apenas aquele, e depois de tantas missões, e o exame chuunin, eu pensei que talvez quisesse trocar...

- É lindo, obri... o que é isso – olhando com mais atenção percebeu que algo havia sido bordado no meio do tecido, era seu protetor, o tecido azul das bordas foram mais podadas mais cuidadosamente ainda deixando um pouco dele, e uma costura cuidadosa o prendia no cachecol – eu pensei... que você fosse entregá-la ao Asuma-sensei.

- Não era nada que não pudesse eu mesmo ajeitar – pela primeira vez os olhos de Shikamaru se desviaram de Chouji, seu rosto era visivelmente vermelho.

-Mas você é péssimo em prendas domesticas... Temari.

- Eu pedi que ela me ensinasse, ela parecia ser a única mulher nessa vila que não havia surtado, desculpe a demora, mas eu queria que ficasse perfeito, apesar de ser apenas uma pequena costura, já que o cachecol eu comprei, era de se esperar que eu terminasse em um prazo menor de uma semana – encolheu os ombros - mas era só eu encostar a agulha no tecido que ela tinha que deixar bem claro o quanto eu era incompetente – revira os olhos – quando não estava em missão eu aproveitava cada minuto que tinha para tentar terminar. Teria sido mais pratico se ela mesma tivesse feito, ou ao menos mais rápido, mas... – nunca ele pareceu mais com um pimentão – eu queria fazer isso eu mesmo.

- então, naquela vez que eu segurei a sua mão... elas estavam machucadas?

- Hei, eu sou bom com Kunais, não com agulhas – fica vermelho

Uma pequena carranca apareceu no rosto de Chouji, não pode deixar de imaginar quantas horas aqueles dois ficaram juntos, completamente sozinhos, mas não durou muito, era impossível fazer birra diante de um ato tão doce.

- Obrigado – sorriu entre lagrimas, estas não mais amargas – eu adorei.

- Eu te machuquei muito não é? – Shikamaru disse colocando as mãos no rosto do amigo – desculpe, eu não pensei que meus atos te afetassem tanto. Você é a pessoa mais importante para mim, você queria que eu te elogiasse? Por que? Se para mim você não mudou em nada...

- Não mudei?

- Não no que é importante para mim, Chouji... Eu não me importo se você for magro se ainda tiver esse doce sorriso que sempre me conforta a qualquer momento. Não me importa se você for gordo, se você sempre tiver esses olhos que ofuscam qualquer estrela Dalva. Não me importa se você for alto se suas mãos sempre souberem o caminho para meu corpo. Não me importa se você for baixo se a sua voz manter o timbre que me embala até no mais doces sonhos. Chouji, só tem uma coisa que eu nunca vou suportar em você.

- E... o que é? – aquilo o pegou de surpresa depois daquele discurso, não esperava por aquilo – o que você não suporta em mim?

- Algo que não vou tolerar, são as suas - o rosto de Shikamaru se aproxima lentamente do de Chouji, e com a ponta da língua seca as lagrimas do genin – lagrimas. Sejam suas bochechas cheias ou secas, eu nunca vou suportar vê-las cortadas por lagrimas, nem que eu nunca mais saia do seu lado, eu não vou permitir que elas terminem o percurso até seus lábios, afinal, eles são meus.

E sem deixar Chouji absorver cada palavra, a boca de Shikamaru voou faminta ao encontro da sua, seus lábios se encontraram de maneira carinhosa, como se quisessem se conhecer, apertando a nuca do genin, Shikamaru intensificou o beijo e explorou a boca de seu amado com paixão e desespero, e medo do segundo inevitável em que teriam que se separar.

E esse segundo chegou, mas não sem antes dar tempo o suficiente para que os dois garotos quando se separassem tivessem seus rostos afogueados e lábios avermelhados, mas um sorriso era algo que ambos dividiam.

- Eu estou tão... – Chouji joga seu corpo para frente para abraçar seu amado, mas esse, que não tinha muito apoio, só pode cair para trás tendo o amigo sobre seu corpo – desculpa.

Depois de alguns segundos se encarnado, caem na gargalhada, se abraçando no corpo abaixo do seu, Chouji suspirou aliviado pela primeira vez, mas mesmo depois de tudo aquilo não pode evitar de lamentar " mas eu ainda queria ouvi-lo dizer uma vez aquilo."

- Chouji, eu te amo – Shikamaru disse sem mais nem menos.

- Shikamaru... Como você sempre consegue saber o que eu estou pensando?

- É que para mim você é transparente.

- Humpf – emburra – pois para mim você ainda é um mistério.

- Que terá tempo de desvendar – aperta mais o abraço. – e afinal, o que você pretendia fazer com tanta comida? Até para você isso seria um exagero.

- eu... – ruborizou – queria voltar o mais rápido possível para meu o meu peso anterior, eu não suportava mais essas garotas histéricas atrás de mim, e mantendo você longe.

- Nada pode me manter longe de você, e quanto a essa bobagem de voltar ao seu peso o mais rápido possível – revira os olhos – você só iria conseguir uma tremenda indigestão comendo tudo isso ao mesmo tempo.

- Bobagem... – encolheu os ombros – então você acha que eu devo continuar assim?

- Baka – beijou a testa na sua frente – eu vou te querer não importa como esteja, o que realmente importa é como você quer continuar, vou te apoiar seja qual for a decisão.

- Então eu vou continuar assim – sorriu largamente – não quero que você passe vergonha tendo que namorar uma rolha de poço.

- Hey, não fale assim do meu namorado.

E ambos se viram numa guerra de cosquinha, rolando no chão, rindo, se tocando, era o paraíso, nem ligavam para os restos de comida em que rodavam em cima. Cansados e sem ar, Shikamaru se escorou na parede sentado, e colocou Chouji entre suas pernas, e o abraçando possessivamente o manteve preso a seu peito. Chouji não poderia estar mais feliz,ainda mais com as palavras de Shikamaru pulsando em néon em sua cabeça "meu namorado... meu namorado"

- Mas é uma pena... – Chouji suspira

- O que? – estranha Shikamaru

- Então quer dizer que eu terei que manter essa dieta forçada...

- Não necessariamente – Shikamaru sorri malicioso – por mim você pode comer o quanto quiser, pode deixar que depois eu te ajudo a queimar as calorias.

- É meeeesmo? – perguntou em tom de falsa inocência – e como faria isso?

- Assim.

Shikamaru reivindica mais uma vez a boca de seu namorado, a ajeitando os seus corpos, ele deita Chouji novamente no chão dessa vez mantendo o seu corpo por cima, entre suspiros, gemidos , beijos, chupões e lambidas, corpo contra corpo, aqueles dois amigos romperam todas as barreiras possíveis que uma amizade podia ter, uma bela e doce evolução ocorreu naquele quarto, laços mais fortes que qualquer um foram atados, protegidos por um sentimento que vai alem da amizade, alem da razão, talvez seu nome já tenha sido dito antes, mas nunca ele teve seu significado tão claro e verdadeiro, sem duvidas, era amor.

Fim

_______________________

Nhaaaai... minha primeira fic de naruto... espero que tenham gostado, eu sei que o casal é meio estranho, pois Choji é o ultimo personagem de Naruto que eu vejo em fics yaois com um casal.

PRECONCEITO!!!!

Bem, essa é a minha opinião de gordinha falando mais alto, mas logo postar uma nova fic, com um casal mais convencional.

Por hora, obrigada por lerem minha fic.


End file.
